Talk:Clave Rock
Archive PLease dont delete hortons companies Pierlot McCrooke 09:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) In balance Now, it should be more or less in balance: * being a (future) tourist destination, there's a B&B where people can stay; * there's a small bakery; * a McMarket branch which should provide most other necessities; * a bike rental; * and a mountaineering shop. Martha Van Ghent 09:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :There's something wrong with the huisnummering. F.e.: 2 The Way and Jameson's Parking. There is no "the way"... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That were the former names :). Already fixed it. Martha Van Ghent 09:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nice development! -- 10:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks =) Martha Van Ghent 10:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I propose the renaming of Clave Rock to Cleft Rock, as it is more grammatically correct and less archaic. :P --Semyon 11:47, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Clave Rock has a better ring to it in my opinion but you are right, although we'd probably also need to change the name of the Clave Rock formation then. I'm willing to put it to a referendum (I'll figure out how to do that) to Clave Rock residents however if you really think this is a strong issue. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:02, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I am used to Clave Rock so I would prefer to keep that name, but if you want to put it to a referendum, feel free to do so :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I prefer to keep the current name. I'm used to it, and considering our history, nobody's gonna change all the pages, links, in-text refs etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:47, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, I do think Cleft Rock sounds better, but I wasn't really being serious. Maybe it was just founded by someone who didn't speak English very well, or who wasn't very educated. --Semyon 18:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Anyway, what's wrong with an archaic placename? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nothing really, it's slightly unrealistic though since 'clave' was archaic before Lovia was founded (I think). The bigger problem is that clave is simple past rather than a past participle, so it's not correct to use it as an adjective - compare 'the well-known man' (correct) with 'the well-knew man.' (incorrect) --Semyon 21:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It was founded by someone from Kleve Pierlot McCrooke 19:04, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :That's dull. :'( It doesn't explain where the 'Rock' part of the name came from either. --Semyon 21:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Would make sense to some degree: A random guy from Kleve comes to this place, sees a rock, names it after his hometown "Kleef Rots" /kle:f rots/, anglification: Clave Rock /kleiv rok/. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::That's a good explanation, a good idea would probably be for me to make the Clave Rock formation article (as it is this formation after which the town is named). Oh the tiresome work of a governor. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::'Clave Rock' might be a weird name, but Oos's explanation is reasonable enough, and by now the name has definitely caught on . Punarbhava (talk) 09:50, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sounds indeed like a reasonable explanation :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::OK, still want my version as a folk etymology though. :P --Semyon 13:09, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sure :P Hurb has three or four etymologies as well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC)